


A day in the life

by Clarissa_DN38416



Series: Not the end or the beginning [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa_DN38416/pseuds/Clarissa_DN38416
Summary: Sansa deserves her happy ending





	A day in the life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second shot at this new pairing.  
> Hope you guys like this....

 

 

 

Sansa walked through the palace halls into the large courtyard like area, straight to the sounds of men yelling and swords clashing against each other.

She stood to lean against a near-by pillar, watched all the men fighting. Training.

  
Sansa watched as quite a few men were being trained with swords, and a slightly larger group fist fighting.

  
On the opposite end of the courtyard there was, archery.

To see the man Sansa always looked for, teaching only a few younger men.

The man who saved her.

In her heart, and what she thought for the longest time, her fractured soul.

Her true love, Sir William Wilson. Goosefat Bill.

Sansa couldn't help but giggle to herself, Goosefat, she could never keep a straight face, could never call him that without giggling like a little girl.

  
So to her, he would always William or Bill.

 

 

Goosefat, hearing that familiar giggle, turned and waved to greet his love. Getting a wave and smile in return.

His beautiful Wild-fire.

Sansa was shocked the first time he used that nickname, what he thought was an endearing and accurately described nickname.

Until she explained to him what wildfire was on day, which only made him want to call her that more.

 

 

An accident broke out, one of the men still learning how to control a sword accidently swung his own, and incidentally swiped another's shoulder. Making the man yell out in pain.

  
Sansa, was the first to quickly rush over to help.

 

Through the years where Sansa found her new home, she learned quite a few new skills. Was taught many forms of healing, one in particular she took to quickly, was from her close friend, The Mage.

 

 

Walking through the front door, Sansa went straight to the fireplace to warm up. The weather was starting to get cooler and slowly heading towards winter.

  
Winter in Camelot could always get quite cold, but nowhere near as bad as Winterfell. Sansa smiled now, no longer saddened by the thought, or crippled by boughs of depression of never being able to return there anymore.

  
She could finally look back and smile at the good memories from her childhood.

 

Her smile widened when two strong arms wrapped around her from behind, drawing her back into the warmest embrace.

Never would Sansa, ever think she'd get the chance to feel safe in the arms of a man.

Sansa closed her eyes and rested her head back, when Bill placed a loving kiss to her cheek. "How's the boy?" He asked quietly.

"He'll been fine. And in a few weeks, he'll have a lovely new scar to show off to all his friends."

"That's good." He replied while he still placed loving kisses to her cheek, neck and shoulders.

"How's Thomas?" Sansa asked.

"Our son is fine, and sound asleep." Bill said as he hugged her tighter. "I love you, Wild-fire."

Sansa turned around and pulled him into a deeply passionate kiss. "I love you, too."

Bill smiled and pulled Sansa down the hall, "Come to bed."

 

 

Landing in the middle of their bed, Sansa pulled Bill's naked form on top of her just as equally naked body and into a deep and loving kiss.

  
Her hands roamed all over his body, feeling all the scars and even some burns on his back, arms and his chest, as well as the  
scars along the tops of his thighs.

Sansa kissed the one on his forearm, and placed more loving peaks up along to his neck, to his cheek and finally back to his very kissable lips.

While Bill's hands gently cupped and squeezed her breasts, then down along her stomach and back, feeling all her healed scars.

Both his grabby hands squeezed her thighs and eased her legs open so he could rest in between. Bill gently thrust his erection into her wet core, and made them both moan into each others mouth as they eased into a familiar rhythm. 

"I'm ready, my love." Sansa reassured him.

Bill built upon their slow rhythm and started thrusting fast making them both moan out.

"Ahh, I love how you feel in me." Sansa cried out.

"Shh, love. Mmm. We don't want Thomas to wake." Bill replied.

  
 "I'm trying, ah, I just - Mmm." Sansa said as she felt him go deeper, "I just - ah - never thought I'd ever love this."

Sansa smiled up at Bill as he leant down to kiss her deeply, really starting to speed up till they finally were both spent.

 

Sansa lifted her head from Bill's chest to see if he was still awake when she saw him looking back at her, she rested her head back on his chest and Hugged him tight and told him what she had been thinking for a while now.

"I'm so glad you found me."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always....please let me know if you liked this.


End file.
